


Coils

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Double Dick, M/M, Oral, Teratophilia, naga!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Young knight Shiro was caught in the Naga Emperor’s coils. (Naga AU)





	Coils

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails and beta read by my GF
> 
> I don’t know what this was I just had a need for naga!Zarkon and Shiro.

Shiro was never one for staring.

In all his years, he found the idea of staring for too long at something could be stupid and dangerous. Especially when your opponents were masters of keeping their enemies distracted.

But this…well, when one is laying across the coils of one of the most powerful monsters in the land, and seeing his two phalluses on display, one can’t exactly help staring.

He had been contracted to go here, to bring the head of the great Naga Emperor who was said to terrorize the people of the great Elven Fae city, Altea. He promised he would bring them his head or die trying.

That was over two months ago….

“Hmmmmm….”

The black scales shimmered softly in the dim lighting of the torches that illuminate his hoard. Amongst the shimmering jewelry and treasure sat the former Knight’s armor of black and white, slightly dented and scratched up.

Shiro flinched as he was slowly lifted up with the tail wrapped around his waist. He turned to the upper body that was cast in shadow, save for those violet eyes that gazed upon him almost hungrily. There is a soft hiss as the humanoid torso reaches out a sharp clawed hand and gently stroked the Knight’s scarred face with a purr as he settled him down so his head was level with his cocks. 

“What a pretty mark this makes on you, my dear knight….” sharp claws lightly traces over his black hair “Hmph….”

He subconsciously leaned into the hand on his face, eyes slightly soft as he mentally cursed himself for giving in so easily. Why. Why, oh why, did he give in so easily now…?

The tip the the Naga’s tail gently traced up his spine and caused a soft shiver to run up it. He gave a soft moan and rested his head on the Naga’s hip as his cheeks flush softly. 

Zarkon purred deeply and slowly pulled the humans’s head forwards and pressed his face against the underside of the first cock. He smiled down at him with glimmering white teeth as Shiro slowly licked along the underside.

He was slowly and precise making sure to get each nook and ridge of the cock with a soft moan, eyes growing hazy slightly.

How did it come to this? I’m supposed to be killing him not….this….

But he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy any of this. He’d gone so long without a lover’s touch before all of this….before the Emperor had beaten him in combat yet didn’t kill him. Was it out of pity? Fascination? 

He couldn’t tell…

Shiro lapped up to take the head of the cock in his mouth and slowly reached his hands up to rub his second with a deep groan. He sucked and flicked his tongue over the head as the grip on his head lightly touched him….

A hand gently slides down his back and to his ass, slowly groping his buttocks with a possessive growl. Zarkon growled in pleasure as he lightly prods at the rim of his hole. He watched him raise his hips and move to take more of the cock into his mouth as he pumps the other’s softly.

“Mmmmm….!”

The Emperor purred and gently slipped a finger inside of him and slowly circled it along the soft walls.

“So snug my dear Knight….perhaps I have been neglecting you the past few days….you’re clenching around my fingers so wantonly….”

The human moaned and shivered as the tail slowly curled up under him and a little around his waist. Making a bed of coils for him to lean on as he works the cocks wantonly.

He felt them tighten slightly around him, not seeing those eyes gleam possessively.


End file.
